Bro Army
This page refers to "Bros," or fans of PewDiePie. These Bros should not be confused with a character, The Bro. Sweden |branch = PewDiePie |type = Most-Subscribed |role = Subscribers warfare |size = Army |battles = |notable_commanders = MrBeast |start_date = July 25, 2012}} The Bro Army was the name of PewDiePie's fanbase. The Bro Army is made up of "Bros," which is what PewDiePie used to called his subscribers and fans, but now rarely refers to them as that starting from mid 2016. There are currently 95 million people that are subscribed, and therefore are Bros. Due to the Bro Army being PewDiePie's fanbase, some of his fans call him the leader of the Bro Army. People in the Bro Army usually engage in the act of brofisting, which was made commonly known due to PewDiePie giving a brofist to the screen after the end of his recorded videos until early-mid 2016, where he stopped doing it frequently and only mainly performs it at the end of serious videos or gaming playthrough videos. Interactions On July 25, 2012, PewDiePie uploaded a video featuring Omegle conversations with several Bros. The video was a follow up to an episode of Fridays with PewDiePie where he conversed with one Bro on Omegle. On his Fridays with PewDiePie videos from 2012 to 2013, he occasionally opened fan mail received from Bros from all over the world. The fan mail has sometimes been dubbed "Bromail" as well. "Fall of the Bro Army" In spring 2016, during PewDiePie's style and personality change, he began to refer to his fans as bros less often and began to remove most references of the word "bro" and the brofist in his descriptions and bios. Ever since he always has a tendency to say "guys" instead. It's unknown what caused him to start suddenly changing in 2016 like this and not acting at all like how he used to (maybe a mental breakdown that caused him to not give a sh*t anymore). At the start of fall later that year, he almost completely quit with this, removing the "BROFIST" in his video descriptions. In June 2017, PewDiePie renamed the brofist to the sister fister for comedic purposes when although "bros" as a fanbase name is gender-neutral (as claimed by Pewds ever since 2011) some people may mistake him as a misogynist (or meninist) and called them sisters. This died down in August 2017, where he began to call his fanbase "Squad Fam", a reference to a random name Jacksfilms came up in a YIAY episode of his earlier in the year. Pewds jokingly claims he came up with the name and began later using a hand symbol where he uses two fingers of one hand together and does the same with the other and crosses them, saying "Squad Fam out". This had a longer lifespan and died out in February 2018. It is always been acknowledged that his fanbase is still called the Bro Army even though PewDiePie himself doesn't refer to them like that anymore. He now currently refers to them as bros like how he used to but not in a real serious manner and performs a brofist occasionally. "Revival of the Bro Army" In August 2018, people started learning about the channel called T-Series, a major threat to PewDiePie. The Bro Army started to fear T-Series; they regrouped. Since 29 August 2018, the Bro Army has been hard at work stopping T-Series from taking over PewDiePie. It is now known as the "9-Year-Old Army". Category:Other Category:Groups